The Personal Video Recorder (PVR) has in recent years become a popular alternative to VCRs because it allows random access to content and simplified management of recorded content. However, the current generation of PVRs allow only limited customization based on user preferences, and do not support multiple service providers.
Commercial systems exist that instruct the recording machine to record specific programs at known times and from known broadcast channels. Two such commercial systems currently used are the ReplayTV system manufactured by ReplayTV, Inc., of Mountain View, Calif. and the TiVo system manufactured by TiVo, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. These systems typically use one or more transmission channels (e.g., telephone lines), different from the channels used to broadcast video programs, to receive codes that identify the time and broadcast channel of viewer-designated programs. The systems then record the identified programs for later output to the viewer. Both the TiVo and ReplayTV systems allow transfer of content between PVRs of the same type, however, the content is transferred over a local network connecting the systems and the service subscriber for each of the PVRs must be the same to provide necessary authorization.
Management of the storage space used by such recording devices is typically performed by the user. In some circumstances, a small portion of the storage space is managed by the system provider, such as TiVo or ReplayTV. For example, a small portion of the storage space is dedicated for “showcasing”, which is managed by the system provider for a third party desiring to place specific content, such as an advertisement, in the small portion of storage space.
Current PVR configurations include one or two tuners for decoding received content from a single service provider, such as a cable or satellite service provider, and a single storage unit, typically a disk drive, to store the content. Managing the storage and use of the content is substantially performed by the user.
Conventional PVRs show some level of automatic content management. For example, old content is automatically overwritten with new content once the storage capacity is reached. The TiVo system does provide automatic content acquisition not explicitly requested by the user, but which may be a match for the user based on previously watched content or a rating system. However, neither the TiVo system not the Replay TV system provides editorial content management by the service provider, other than the limited case of a reserved “showcase” area within the system. Without editorial content management, the service provider can not selectively remove or replace content.
Additionally, current personal video recorders allow only limited movement of storage media from one PVR to another, as discussed above. Furthermore, most PVRs on the market today do not handle content that requires authentication. As PVRs become more prevalent, and as standards mature, PVRs will begin to add additional value to consumers by offering premium content that is not available on free-to-air television. In a PVR system that stores content on removable media, content that requires authentication, for example content that the viewer must pay for, must be re-authenticated when the content moves from one PVR to another.